Blinded
by TornGemini
Summary: You won\'t know the true love even if it\'s right in front of you
1. Crush

** I GOT THIS STORY IDEA FROM A DREAM I HAD .. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!  PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THIS GOES OUT TO MY FRIEND ANGIE!!**

"I am tired of homework!" Harry said out loud in the library.

"Who isn't," Ron said running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"We will never get this transfiguration research done," Harry said leaning back on his chair and staring out the window. It was a beautiful day outside but they have to be stuck inside the school studying.

"You both just don't know how to think straight," their friend Lee said laughing.  The two boys looked at her with hopeful faces.  Lee knew what they were thinking of.  "OH NO!  I'm not doing your homework for you!  I already have enough crapload of  homework of my own to deal with!  Sorry guys," she said casually trying to get back to her reading.  She tried to concentrate on the words that were printed on there but like the boys, she just couldn't do it.  She shut the book hard and placed it back gently on the table.

"Yeah … okay … NOW we're no the same page," she said giving up, "Why is it that we can't function well with schoolwork?"  Harry started laughing.

"Hermione's  not here that's one reason.  I bet she's having a blast doing that program in Paris.  At least she liked doing schoolwork," he said staring at his textbooks, giving them dirty looks.

"Is that it?  Even when Hermione's here we still suck at school.  Book just don't likeme," Lee said with a big sigh.  She pushed the books away from her as if she was allergic to them.  She looked at Ron who had the biggest grin on his face.

"For some of us, it's just distractions," Ron said grinning turning to Harry who is practically drooling.  Lee decided to look behind her wondering what Harry was gawking at.  There on the other side of the library study area was Angie, the girl that Harry has been crushing on for the past two months.  He stared at her, with his eyes wide open.  Lee was waiting for how long he could keep them open.

"OOOHHH!!  D I S T R A C T I O N S!!" Lee said out loud teasingly.  Harry snapped out of his little trance and blushed.

"SHUT UP RHONE LEE," He hissed.  Ron and Lee laughed making Harry blush even more. 

"Oh! Harry brought out the first names! He's really upset now!" Lee said sarcastically.  Harry always  called Lee by her first name, Rhone, when he was upset with her.  Everyone just calls her Lee.  Only Ron called her Rhone from time to time.

"You really like her don't you?" Ron asked trying not to burst out laughing again as Lee started to imitate Harry's actions.

"Hell yeah!! She's beautiful, nice, sweet, smart, beautiful …..  We need more girls like her here in Hogwarts,"  Harry said with practically stars and hearts in his eyes.  Lee wanted to knock out those stars out of his eyes with that comment.

"Not really," Ron said seriously and quietly, burying his face in  his textbook trying to hide his flushed cheeks.  Lee just looked at him a little confused.

"Too bad she's dating Seamus Finnigan," Harry sneered as he watched Seamus entered the library.  He sat next to her and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.  Harry kept his eyes on Angie wishing he was Seamus right about now.

"I hear that they have been having a few problems though," Lee informed, which gave Harry a brightened expression on his face that replaced the jealous one.  His face lit up and he looked liked he had so much hope in him.

"Problems?" Harry tried to ask coolly.  Ron gave a huge grin to Lee.   It was obvious Harry was excited about this.

"Yeah problems.  I heard that Angie isn't feeling like she's getting enough out of the relationship.  She wants more romance …." Lee continued loving every part of Harry's face.  He was hooked on every word that was coming out of her mouth.

"Shhhhh …  Here she comes," Ron whispered.  Lee snapped her fingers in Harry's face trying to stop im from staring.  All three of them pretended to  look like they were busy studying when Angie approached them.

"Hi guys! Hi Lee, hi Ron," she said sweetly with  a smile, "Hi Harry …." Her smile got wider as she spoke to him and Harry's eyes were glued to her.  He had a goofy smile on his face and Lee hand motioned to Ron that she wished she had a camera to film this moment.  Ron smiled restraining himself from laughing.

"What's up Angie?" Ron asked. She flipped her long black straight hair  and flashed a smile.

"Nothing much. Just trying to study like you guys.  I'm really not ready for that transfiguration test," she said with a  sigh.  Harry tried to rest his chin on his hand but his elbow missed the table nearly knocking himself out.

"I'll see you guys then," Angie said as she left, completely missing Harry's slip up. Ron and Lee burst out laughing.  

"SHUT UP," was all Harry could say.  Ron and Lee couldn't stop laughing. Lee was on the ground now, pounding the floor.

"If that's how you are when you're sitting, I would love to see you when you're standing!!!!" Ron joked.

"You'd probably fall even if you were against a wall.  Just looking at her makes you weak," Lee joked too.  They started giving each other high fives.

"HA HA,"  Harry said sarcastically, "You watch.  I'll have a plan to get her to notice me."  They laughed harder until the librarian shushed them to be quiet.


	2. The Plan

**YAY SECOND CHAPTER **

"That was soo much fun Ron!" Lee exclaimed as she and Ron entered the common room, "You have been helping me out a lot with my fear of heights. I've never flown like that before!"  She grabbed hold of the broomstick in her hands and was amazed that she was actually flying.

"You're definitely getting there. By the time you know it, you'll be flying as good as Harry," Ron said with praise.

"All because of you," she said with a sweet smile.  Ron blushed. She kept staring at him and he awkwardly turned away.

"Erm ... I wonder where Harry is," he said breaking his awkwardness. Lee laughed.

"He's been out of it for the last week!" she laughed, "I think he really was serious about his plan to get Angie to notice him."

"Does he even have a plan?" Ron asked.  Lee shrugged.  For the last week Harry has been keeping himself busy. He has kept to himself which was really unlike him.

"He really likes her," Lee continued, "I think he's in love with her.  He has that look in his eyes. And I can tell he feels so deeply for her."  Ron looked away.

"I know that feeling," Ron muttered to himself.

"What did you say Ron?" Lee asked, missing his comment.

"Nothing," Ron said caught of guard and right on time Harry came bursting in through the common room with the biggest smile on his face.

'I HAVE MY PLAN!  ISN'T THAT GREAT?!" He said happily.  Ron and Lee exchanged looks of confusion.  "My plan!!  My plan to get ANGIE!" He said even louder.

"That's great Harry! What's this plan," Lee said really happy for him.  Ron leaned in too hear what Harry had to say.

"Okay, here it is ……… I need a girlfriend," he said with the biggest smile, expecting for them run and hug him for thinking of such a brilliant plan. They looked at each other again in confusion.  They kept their smiles trying not to laugh to break Harry's spirit.

"Um .. Harry …. Isn't that what you're ……. What?" Lee just asked.  Ron nodded in agreement.  Harry continued.

"I need someone to pretend to be my girlfriend."

"I don't get it."

"How could you not!?!? Okay … I need a pretend girlfriend who will act all sweet and stuff with me. That way Angie will notice that I'm this romantic perfect boyfriend!! Isn't that good?" Harry explained with such enthusiasm.

"OOOHHH!!" Lee and Ron said in unison.  It seemed like a nice plan.  What other words could describe it?

"One thing …." Harry said in a not so happy voice," This might sound weird but it would be sooo cool if … Lee …"

Lee knew what was happening.  She looked at Ron who did not have a happy look on his face.

"Would  you pretend to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked shyly.  Lee laughed.  Harry looked scared.

"OF COURSE! This will be soo much fun," she said.  Harry hugged her so tight that Lee's ribs ached.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"I don't think this is a good idea," Ron spoke up.

"Why not Ron?" Lee asked massaging her ribs, "It'll be fun. It's harmless. Besides, I can't wait to see the

people's faces. It will be priceless!"  She gave harry a high five.

"You do want me to be with Angie right Ron?" Harry asked patting Ron on his shoulders.  He looked him straight I n the eyes.  Ron couldn't avoid Harry's happiness right  now.  He looked at Lee who just stood there smiling sweetly with her sparkling brown eyes.

"Yeahh .. of  course I do. It'll be fun," Ron said hiding his hesitation.

"This is going to be great," Harry said rubbing his hands together and headed up to his dormitory.  Ron just kept smiling, trying really hard not to sulk.

"Why are you so worried Ron?" Lee asked as she bounced to Ron linking her arm with his, "It's just a funny joke."

'I'm not worried," he said casually.

"I'm just helping him out and I'll get a laugh out of it in return.  He's our friend right Ron?  He really loves her," Lee said.

'It would be funny if you fell in love with him," Ron said giving a weak laugh.

"Yeah right!! Harry?!? He's too much of a friend for me to have feelings for!" Lee laughed thinking what Ron said was crazy.

"You never know," Ron said sadly as Lee grabbed her broomstick and headed to the door.

"Let's go fly again!! I have to try to fly higher."

Ron grabbed his broomstick and followed her, staring at the ground.

"You never know …."


End file.
